


Hobbit Personal Ships

by whaleofataleteller



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofataleteller/pseuds/whaleofataleteller
Summary: This is a collection of personal ships I did on Tumblr. A variety of characters and relationships are in here!





	1. Dori x Reader

“Dori!” You said with a laugh.  “You have to sit still!”  

“I can’t help it!”  He defended as he shifted in his seat.  “It’s hard to sit still when you are watching me like that.”  

You rolled your eyes as you went back to the sketch you were working on.  It was going to be a Yule present for Nori.  Dori was going to make a locket for him, and you were going to do a sketch of Dori and Ori to put in it.  Ever since he had become the spymaster of Erebor, he hardly had time to spend at home.  So it was a way to keep the family with him.

Dori was over the moon when you first suggested the idea.  The only problem now was the execution.

“That’s it, I’m done!”  You said, throwing your hands in the air. 

“You have the sketch done?”

“No, I can’t handle your squirming anymore.”  You giggled as you walked over and sat down on his lap.  “How is it I was able to get Ori and Nori to sit just fine for their portraits, but you are utterly impossible.”  You ran your fingers over his braids, smiling sweetly as he looked a bit embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry.”  You said as you kissed him sweetly, “I will get the sketch done.” 

And you did.  Nori loved it, having one with Ori smiling out at him, and Dori…sleeping with his face smushed against his pillow.  It was the only time he would sit still! 


	2. Thorin x Reader

Thorin couldn’t believe he was doing this.  He couldn’t believe you were doing this.  He couldn’t believe that all of the company were fawning over it.  What was the ‘it’?  Why it was a warg puppy of course!

When Thorin suggested a long walk outside the mountain with you, he wanted a nice relaxing time with you.  As king and queen, you were both overworked, overly busy, and hardly had any extra time for things.  So he thought a walk would be perfect.  

And it was. 

He got to hold your hand, kiss you senseless a couple times, you both talked about everything and anything.  But the walk came to an abrupt end when you both spotted the dead warg.  Thorin drew his sword as he walked forward to investigate, telling you to stay close. 

And you did…for two minutes.  

You heard the little whimpering and followed it away from him to find an injured little warg pup.  His mother must have been the one who was slain.  He tried to tell you no, put it back, leave it alone.  

Your eyes looked up to his as you clutched the puppy close to your chest.  “It will die out here!  I will not leave it…” you held it up and looked, “Him.  I will not leave him to die when we could give him a good home!”  

Thorin sat back in his chair as he watched you and Kili on the floor, playing with the little pup.  It dawned on him then that he may be king, but you ruled this mountain.  He sighed as he thought of what to do.  What if the thing became viscous and hurt you? You were so attached, could he…

He felt a tug on his pant leg, looking down to see a little pup playfully going after his boot.  “Aww!”  You squealed, getting up and sitting in Thorin’s lap.  “Smaug likes you!”  

“You are not naming it!  Especially not Smaug!”  

~Three Years Later~

Thorin sat on his thrown and looked down at the elf king before him.  “I suggest you keep from insulting me again, elf king.”  He growled.  You shot Thorin a warning glare, but it did nothing. “SMAUG!” 

Out came the full grown warg, the pup you had adopted was now adult, and it looked to you and Thorin with a happy tail wag, before looking to the king and growling.  Thranduil’s eyes went wide as the warg went down and prepared to jump.  

“Get him.”  Thorin growled with pleasure.

The mountain was all talking, even months later, of how the famed warg pup of the king and queen chased the elven king from the mountain.  Sure, the trade peace treaty was strained, but Thorin saw it as worth it when he laid down at night with his wife, Smaug laying at the foot of the bed.  


	3. Headcannon: Thorin & Dwalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Dwalin helping the reader cope with anxiety and stress.

##  **_Thorin:_ **

  * Thorin noticed something was off. He noticed you didn’t smile as brightly as you used to, laugh at as many jokes as you once did, and it broke his heart. 
  * He loves your smile, the way your eyes light up, he lives for it. So when he notices it starting to dull, he will do anything in his power to bring your smile back.
  * Thorin decides to take the day off from his duties just to show you how important you are to him. And to make sure your day is stress free, he delegates all of your duties for the day to some of the others…but doesn’t tell you.
  * So when you are getting ready that morning, feeling that dread and little fear creep into your mind about if you could do it all today, you hear a knock at the door.
  * Thorin is there with a grin that could make lava melt as he looks down at you almost comedicaly. He has a breakfast waiting to be brought in and made sure it included all of your favorites. 
  * After breakfast, he takes you on a walk outside of the mountain, allowing the fresh air and beautiful view to help calm your nerves. 
  * He never questions you about what is bothering you, he knows you will tell him when you are ready, or if you want to talk about it. Until then, he makes sure to keep your mind busy with fantastical stories or whispered words of how much you mean to him. 
  * “You are so strong, much stronger than I.”  “You don’t believe me? Who else could handle our company? Who else could keep me sane in this role? Who else could make a dwarf king smile as much as you?” 
  * When you do finally talk about your worries and doubts, all the things your mind whispers to you in the dark, he presses a sweet kiss to your forehead to “heal” you. 
  * “Each kiss will drive away those dark thoughts and replace them with better ones.” 
  * Truly, he makes your day almost magical. You both sat out on your own, watching the sunset, letting your mind and body just be at rest. If you do feel anxiety bubble, he simple holds you gently and hums a soft song under his breath.  
  * And the next day??? 
  * He is right by your side to be there for anything you may need. Whether it be a sweet smile, a fierce defender, or kingly hugger, he is there for you no matter what. 



##  ****

 

##  **_Dwalin:_ **

  * Dwalin…
  * Dwalin, well he…
  * Let’s just say he lacks tact.
  * Where Thorin was all sweet and let you come around on your own, Dwalin takes a bit of a different approach…
  * “You…will…tell me…so help…me…Mahal!” He shouts as bounces you on his shoulder as he walks down the hall. 
  * You see, he heard something was going on. Ori had told Nori who told Fili who told Balin who told him that Dori heard you sniffling alone in your office. Dwalin wouldn’t stand for tears, not from you. 
  * So when he heard the news he strutted right to your office, threw you over his shoulder (perhaps with a little slap on the ass, if you are into that) and carried you away back to your rooms. 
  * The entire way to your rooms, Dwalin keeps adjusting you on his shoulder, trying to have a conversation with you as he goes. 
  * He wants to know what is going on, who made you like this, and he wants permission to cause them bodily harm. No one messes with you and gets away with it! 
  * When he finally gets to your rooms, you are alone, and he hears what is getting you down, he nearly melts into you. 
  * He doesn’t hesitate to wrap you up in his arms, pulling you onto his lap. He just holds you in silence for a bit, running his fingers through your hair.
  * “Ya know, I’ll help ya, no matter the problem. If’n ya need an ear, I got one. Ya needin’ a hug, I got arms. Ya need a kiss…well…”
  * Oh sweet, rash, adorable Dwalin done made himself blush. 
  * He spends the rest of the day, and night, curled up with you and talking with you. He sometimes helps with your projects, or at least he tries…
  * Dwalin doesn’t hesitate to open up to you, telling you of his own anxieties and fears. It is a side of him you don’t see very often. But you both just spend the night curled up under a blanket wrapped in each others arms. 
  * And the next day???
  * “Go on…hit it!” Apparently Dwalin has a more physical way of taking out his fears and worries. He decided you should try it, and so starts the long day of sparing with your crazy dwarf. Granted, he was still happy to wrap you up and give you a kiss every few moments. He would do anything to remind you he is there to support you, no matter what.




	4. Headcannon: Dori & Dwalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dori and Dwalin as Step-dads.

_**Dori:** _

  * Let’s be honest, Dori is just a sweet pea with a cinnamon roll filling. He adores all children, regardless if they are blood kin or not
  * But even still, he is a bit timid at first. 
  * He worries about how his step-child will see him, if they will love him like a father, just so many worries. It takes Nori and Ori to calm him down the first time he finds out you have a little one. 
  * The first time he meets them, he is so nervous he says the wrong name in his introductions.  Nori found it hilarious, and loves to confuse the kid(s) whenever he can as Dori introduced himself as Nori
  * But after that first meeting, Dori’s heart was won. He swore that day he would be the best father he could ever be, and always be there to support them
  * And he does just that, whether it is a shoulder to cry on, a friendly ear, a warm hug after a bad dream, or a cup of tea during story time
  * Dori loves doing just anything and everything with you and your little one, and he loves how they come to rely on him more and more as they grow
  * And one day, when they call him Adad…he just breaks down in happy tears



##  **_Dwalin_ **

 

  * Dwalin doesn’t have step-children…these are his children. He doesn’t care if they are blood or not.  He loves them, he will protect them no matter what, he will stand by them in all their triumphs and defeats. And from the moment he first met them, they had a piece of his heart. 
  * But let’s be honest…he is a bit intimidating at first. He looks a bit scary when he just kinda…looks down at you…with the axes on his back…
  * Okay…so he made the little one cry at first. Not the best introduction…
  * And then he panicked for a hot second..
  * And then he just snatched them up in his arms, wrapped them up in a bear hug and whispered little words of comfort in their ear until they had calmed down.
  * And from that moment on, they were his little pebble. 
  * And god help anyone who hurts, scares, or is unkind to his little pebble.
  * Because if Adad Dwalin isn’t there to do what needs to be done, Mahal knows anyone else in the company will come to their aid, especially Thorin
  * Dwalin has a soft spot for kids, one that you didn’t even realize until you come home the first night he watched them on their own, to find him on the floor coloring with them
  * His hair was done up in braids and your little one was just curled up on his lap with a big grin. And when it was time for bed, they begged Dwalin to continue the story he was telling and then begged for him to come play the next day too! 
  * Your little one loves their Adad Dwalin.  He gives the best hugs, scares away all the monsters in the closet AND under the bed, and he makes you so very happy. 




	5. Fili, Dwalin, & Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili would help the reader feel better about there body

It was a random night when it happened.  You were getting ready to go down for a bath when someone (probably Nori or Bofur) made the comment about how lucky they were to have a lovely lady with them.  

You muttered the comment under your breath, not thinking anyone had heard you talk about how you felt bad about your stretch marks…but Fili had…

~~~

Dwalin was the first to approach you the next day, offering to walk with you during the trip.  He was usually so quiet and almost cold towards you, but today was different. 

He spent the time pointing out every tattoo, scar, and bruise on his skin.  He told you each story and how they got there, and how he sometimes wonder if anyone would ever care for someone as scarred as him.  

You of course tell him that he will find someone, that those marks on his skin don’t matter.  If anything, they tell his life story instead. 

“Exactly.” 

~~~

Fili was next, spending the afternoon with you.  He walked close to you and pointed out some of the sights…in the most unusual way. 

“You see that tree?  It has that twisted limb…but I think it just adds to its beauty.  Don’t you think?”

You nodded, beginning to catch on to what was happening. 

“Sure, the tree may think it is a blemish, a mistake…but I think it makes it unique and absolutely beautiful.”  He then kissed your knuckles and just left you there in shock.

~~~

Thorin was the nail in your insecurity’s coffin.  He buried it deep in the ground as he took you aside that evening.  He didn’t try to play coy about his point.  Instead, he told you straight out that Fili had confided in him what you had said. 

He just held your hands as he looked at you intently and spoke such beautiful words.  “You are beautiful, and no marks on your skin will change that.  If you ever doubt that, you must come to me.  I will let you know just what I think of your beauty.  I will tell you how the moon and stars surely weep for the beauty they see each night.  The sun is jealous of the shine of your smile.  And those marks, those marks you think are so bad…they are nothing compared to your kind heart and pure soul.”  


	6. Headcannons: Thorin x Reader x Dwalin & Thorin x Reader x Bofur

Thorin x Reader x Dwalin

> Needless to say, you were a little intimidated at first when the topic was brought up.  I mean, let’s be honest, these two are the greatest fighters you have ever know…so you were a little concerned. 
> 
> You had no reason to be.
> 
> When it came to courting you and loving you…there were truly no greater fluff balls that had ever fluffed…and no greater protectors you could ask for. 
> 
> Neither of them seemed to have issues when you spent time with the other.  You didn’t know if it was because they were such great friends before or what, but you were glad there were no issues. 
> 
> Each of them enjoyed spending alone time with you, or spending time together as a trio.  They both were always touching you in some way, whether holding hands or an arm around your waste.
> 
> And when you laid down to rest, you just had two giant teddy bears to cuddle, it was fantastic! 
> 
> But what you truly loved was how sweet they both were with you.  Dwalin seemed to get a little flustered sometimes when he tried to be sweet, Thorin being just smooth as shit when he wanted to be.  And you loved them both for that. 

Thorin x Reader x Bofur

> Night and Day…almost literal night and day.  Maybe that was why it worked so well? 
> 
> Thorin was so stoic and yet an utter romantic.  He would woo you with whispered words of poetry about your beauty and kindness of heart.  He would love to hold your hand and kiss you sweetly. 
> 
> Bofur was just a ball of energy and laughter.  He would be able to always make you smile and laugh, to cheer you up when you were down.  He loved having an arm around you while he sat or rested with you…and you loved those little dirty jokes he would whisper to you. 
> 
> Spending time with each of them was great, but spending time with both of them together took some getting used to…on all fronts.  Bofur was also a bit intimidated by Thorin, not only as his prowess but also his station, so Bofur seemed to become more reserved around Thorin at first.  And Thorin would at times get discouraged that he couldn’t make you laugh or smile widely like Bofur could on almost command. 
> 
> It took some time to find your own way in this relationship, and both of them included, but once you did, all of you were so happy. 


	7. Dwalin x Reader

Dwalin was a natural born warrior.  He was trained with reflexes that were matched by no other.  He would fight without flinching at the gruesome sights of war. 

But even with all of that…

Seeing you fleeing/fumbling around the campsite, nearly screeching as your arms flung around your body…he was just dumbfounded. 

Of course, hearing your cries for help he was by your side in an instant, his axes drawn and is ready to slay anything that would dare attack you…but he doesn’t see what is attacking you.  

And your screams of “GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!” are only confusing him more…

It is actually Ori who comes to your rescue, finding the now dead cicada stuck in your hair.  And once he gets it out you are still shaking and panting from your panic. 

Dwalin just ushers Ori away and pulls you close to him.  With his arms wrapped around you he guides you over to towards the campfire.  He makes sure you are wrapped up in his cloak and arms before he quietly asks you what happened. 

When he hears that it was the bug that got to you, he didn’t laugh or tease you like you expected.  Instead, he just held you a bit tighter and promised to slay all cicadas and other insects to keep you safe and worry free.  


	8. Beorn x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Beorn would confess his feelings?

Beorn isn’t a man of many words.  So when it comes to his love confession, it isn’t verbal so much as his feelings working through action. 

He makes sure you get your favorite breakfast each morning with a nice cup of tea.  He picks you a solitary flower every day and hands it to you with a ghost of a smile on his face.  In the evening, he will wrap you up in a blanket if you are cold, or build a fire for you if you ever ask.

But when he wants to make it extra clear on his intentions, he makes a very special dinner for you.  He sits next to you and talks to you with a hushed voice, speaking of how much you mean to him and how much he wants you in his life.  

You have been a part of his life for so long now, he couldn’t envision you not being by his side.  And he would never want that.  

So he would be overly protective, and downright cuddly when the time comes.  He would hold you close, look you straight in the eyes as he whispers his love to you before placing a gentle kiss on your lips.  

And every day after that he would make sure you wake up wrapped in his arms, and fall asleep the same way.  He would always give you sweet kisses when he leaves, even if it is just to step outside and grab some vegetables from his garden.  He treats every moment as a special one and doesn’t hesitate to make you feel like the most precious person in the world. 


End file.
